puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:List of known filtered words
Did I provide enough disclaimers and hide the obscene words well enough? If not, I don't mind if the page gets changed/deleted. (On the other hand, I find the list of bad words to be quite interesting--for example, someone using British English may find that they've told their friends that they've taken a break to "smoke a landlubber", which is much worse sounding that the original text..) --Trazz 07:18, 24 Jun 2005 (UTC) : Some of the words are pattern-matched so they'll catch variations, but other's aren't. I've got a complete list as of 4/30/05 compiled directly from the game's filters. I'm still not 100% sure we want to post this publicly.... --Barrister 07:28, 24 Jun 2005 (UTC) :: Just think of the joy we'll have on Viridian when some 13 year old gets ahold of this... On one hand the obsessive must document everything part says document it. The other hand one has to wonder its actual use (though I can see that trying to decode what the other person said). I'm still amused at the amount of fun people have while bilging and can't help but crack a smile when I order a swabbie to do it. --Shagie 07:35, 24 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::: I see no need for this list. It will change over time anyway. If we describe the filters, and mention that circumventing them warrants /blackspot and /complain, I think that's enough. I'm going to err on the side of caution here. If we want to revert later, we can. 07:43, 24 Jun 2005 (UTC) :::: Don't forget the joy you'll have cleaning up when we get indexed for people looking for the words... --Shagie 07:47, 24 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::: I really don't see that much danger of this list getting into the "wrong hands". Firstly, everybody knows lots of "bad words". Secondly, filter dodging isn't that hard. If "gloop" was a horribly obscene word, it doesn't take that much creativity to use g1oop or gl00p or gl()()p, etc. instead. Thirdly, if there's any idiots out there who want to engage in the foul sport of filter dodging, let them get their well deserved /complains and the resulting banishment. Such people are likely to do other immature things anyways--might as well have them busted over a minor thing like saying bad words. Lastly, in the right hands, it's a pretty amusing list. Hallibut? Yeesh. --Trazz 07:49, 24 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::::In the process of deleting: I had to ask myself: is this really what we want to do? The information is accurate, and original. It's not vandalism, and it's localized to this page. I don't want an "I don't like it; rid of it" attitude to prevail here, so I'm retracting my knee-jerk reaction and I say leave it. If vandalism becomes a problem we can lock it. 08:23, 24 Jun 2005 (UTC) Alpha order - shouldn't it be sorted by what it is filtered to? That is what people see... Additionaly, wouldn't it be easier to make a template for that? --Shagie 08:03, 24 Jun 2005 (UTC) :A table is fine. 08:23, 24 Jun 2005 (UTC)